Adventure
by Danger All Around
Summary: The President has this 'amazing' idea to have two of the LoveMe girls take a day off, and bring Maria. So in an attempt not to let the free time be spent on leasure, they go on an an adventure... This can't possibly be good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brilliant

* * *

"What?" Kyoko tilted her head to one side in response to the strange request.

"I'm sure you heard me just fine," Lory folded his arms and smiled. "You get to take a day off!"

"Get to," Kyoko started. "Or have to?"

"You don't want the day off," Lory pouted.

"No," Kyoko said plainly. "No I really don't"

"Then how 'bout I turn it into a LoveMe request?" He smirked. "Is that better?"

"Will my request be anything but takin ga day off?" This time Kyoko was the one to fold her arms in a devious way.

"Naturally," The atmosphere loosened as they had confident smiles, both convinced of having the upper hand. Lory interlocked his fingers to create a hammock like hand structureto rest the back of his head in. "You, Maria-chan, and Kotonami-kun are all to stay away from LME until you have done something vacation like at the very least"

Sebastian opened the door and ushered the two girls in question into the room.

Kyoko smiled at the opportunity to 'hang out' with Moko-san.

"Well in that case then it should be perfectly fine" She smiled.

"What are we doin' then nee-sama?" Maria-chan inquired.

"Come on!" She scooped Maria up in her left arm and grabbed Kanae's wrist with her right. "We're goin' on an adventure!"

"I am brilliant!" Lory chuckled to himself

* * *

-end chapter-

* * *

Sorry if this is really weird or whatever; it came to me in a dream.


	2. I Thought this was S'posed to be Fun

**A/N: Narcotics are a type of drug right?… Well now you've got that to worry about.**

Chapter 2: I Thought this was S'posed to be Fun…

"How are we supposed to find an adventure?" Maria-chan said.

"Easy," Kyoko began in reply. "Adventure will come to us if we're looking in the right place"

"And how are we supposed to know where the 'right place' is?" Kanae questioned.

"Easy," Kyoko repeated. "When you think of local danger, where does your mind go first?"

"Alleyways?" Maria-chan answered."Bingo!" Kyoko turned and lead the group down a series of narrow pathways that put them in an intricate maze of sidewalks from which they could no longer see the streets.

"Now what?" Kanae folded her arms.

"We look for people who seem like they might be danger- erm… adventurous!" She finished with a weak smile.

"Are they 'adventurous' enough?" Kanae said mockingly as she pointed to a small crowd of thugs, leaning over some kind of suitcase.

"Perfect," Kyoko smiled genuinely and walked over to the group. The case was found to be filled with none other than, narcotics.

"Adventure!" Kyoko managed to shout out before the cloth dampened with chloroform put her to sleep.

"Where are we?" Maria-chan sat up, feeling a bit woozy.

"Look's like an empty parking garage…" Kyoko looked around, no it didn't look like it; it was. Definitely, but the once open concrete windows were covered with sheets of steel, and the black top was chipped from the many bullets that had been driven into it's surface. '_wait bullets?' _Kyoko walked to the nearest mark and examined it. Using a utility knife she kept in her back pack she dug it into the hole and retrieved what was most certainly, a bullet. '_Ah shit.' _

"_Something the matter Nee-sama?" Maria-chan frowned._

"_Nope!" Kyoko scooped the young girl up in her arms and said, "Let the adventure begin!" _

"_How?" Kanae placed one hand firmly on her hip. "We're trapped here, all the windows are closed off, not that it matters since, due to the wind, it's pretty obvious we're at least a couple of stories up"_

"_Well let's start by heading down," Kyoko shrugged and turned toward a downward ramp._

"_Oh well okay," Kanae griped, but still following obediently. _

"_Ahh!" Maria-chan let out a silent scream._

"_What is it?" Kanae knelt down._

"_L-look," Maria-chan paled and pointed toward the exit. It was open, but there were three large men guarding it._

"_Okay," Kyoko assured quickly, "Let's go back to the top and see if there's a safer way out._

"_Hai!" Maria-chan and Kanae agreed in unison._

"_There's nothing up here but a car!" Kanae complained._

"_but there's a car," Kyoko smiled in a bone-chilling way._

"_H-how are we supposed to start it?" Maria-chan stuttered, still recovering from the icy expression._

"_The keys are in the ignition, the car's just not turned on," Kyoko argued._

"_But the door is locked," Kanae shot back._

"_Well I can fix that," Kyoko said, promptly kicking in the window._

"_The alarm'll go off," Kanae critiqued. _

"_Only if I hit the switch on the door," Kyoko reached in through the nonexistent window and retrieved the key from the ignition, which she then used to unlock the car door from the outside. She clambered into the driver's seat and looked at her two friends expectantly._

"_We're gonna die like this aren't we?" Maria-chan whispered as Kanae took her into the car's passenger seat._

_Kanae smiled and patted the girl on the head, "Yeah…"_

"_Let's go," Kyoko put the car in gear._

"_Since when did you know how to drive?" Kanae asked, worried for the answer._

"_Since when did I say I knew how to drive?" Kyoko countered._

"_I had a feeling you might say that," Kanae felt her stomach roll._

"_How are we gonna get out if the men are still blocking the door?" Maria-chan pressed._

"_They have their fists," Kyoko began. "I have a car," She remained silent for a few moments before adding, "I win,"_

_-End-_


End file.
